The problem with the Firebolt
by HybridDaughterMisty
Summary: Young James Potter has noticed his father's Firebolt, and decides he should give it a try. But Harry and Ginny aren't exactly pleased. Warning: Spanking, and DH spoilers.


This is just a little thingy I wrote at work. I apologize to the people waiting for me to update "Draco's Problem". I'll update it as soon as I can. I also apologize if the spacing on this is weird, my computer's been acting up lately.

Disclaimer: I'm a writer, not a criminal. I don't anything.

Warnings: Spanking, and DH spoilers.

"I can't believe you, James!" Ginny scolded her eldest son.

"Mum, I said I was sorry!" James said eyes downcast.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, this time, mister. You could have gotten hurt!"

"But I didn't. Mum, I'm fine," James protested.

"For now. Just wait until your father gets home, young man."

James winced, and said, "Mum, it's alright."

"No. Go to your room. NOW!" Ginny commanded.

James sighed, and stood. Once in his room, he sat down on his bed, nervously. He'd known he shouldn't have flown his Father's old Firebolt into the woods near the house. He wasn't even supposed to fly the Firebolt and especially not in the woods. James glanced at the clock. His father would home in twenty minutes. His eyes fell on his favorite book , Call of the Wild, and suddenly yearned to read it. But he knew better. When Harry got home, and one of the kids was in trouble, he expected them to be in their rooms, not reading or anything, but waiting. James sighed again. It would be a long twenty minutes.

Little dots.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry walked in the door of his home in Godric's Hollow. He smiled at the four year old Al, and two year old Lily, and eighteen year old Teddy. He went into the kitchen, where Ginny was making supper.

"Hey, Pretty Lady," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hello. Guess what your son has done," Ginny said, eyes narrowed.

Harry sighed.

"What's James done now?" he asked thinking of his nine year old son.

"He rode your Firebolt through the woods out back."

Harry frowned, "He knows better then that."

"Apparently not. He's in his room."

Harry nodded, and went to change from his work clothes.

Little Dots.

James lay on his bed staring at the ceiling when he heard his father's footsteps in the hall. They passed his room, and James sighed. His father was just changing his clothes, he'd be back. He took a deep breathe and waited.

All too soon, he heard a curt knock on his door. Before he could summon enough courage to call out, his father entered the room, and closed the door.

"James, did anything happen today?" Harry asked, sitting down on the bed.

James looked down at his carpet, and muttered, "Yes sir."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"Dad, I didn't mean to," James started.

"Don't lie to me, James," Harry said, green eyes narrowing at his son's bronze eyes.

James sighed and said, "I took your Firebolt."

"Is that all?"

"No sir. I rode it...in the woods," James whispered.

"You know you're not supposed to the flying my Firebolt, or even think of going into the woods, James," Harry said, sternly.

"I know," James said, miserably.

"Then why do it?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know, Dad. I was just bored."

"There are many other things to do, then get into trouble, James."

"I know."

"Then you know you're going to be punished?"

James nodded, tears welling in his eyes.

Harry took a deep breathe, and stood his son up.

"Trousers, James."

The nine year old stood up, and undid the snap on his jeans, and pushed them to his knees.

Harry pulled him over his lap, and pushed his son's underpants down. With a resigned sigh, he brought his right hand down a SMACK!

James gasped at the first spank. Before he could catch his breathe, his father was spanking in earnest. James winced, trying to fight the tears as Harry lit his backside on fire.

"James, you know better then to fly my broomstick, or any broom, in the woods," Harry said, spanking the bare backside a deep red, before dropping his left knee and raising his right to spank the tender sit-spot and upper thighs.

James, now sobbing, felt the shift in his position, and cried harder.

Harry steeled himself and said, "You. Will. Not. Fly. My. Broom. Without. My. Permission. Again. And you. Will. Not. Go. Into. The. Woods. Again. Am. I Under. Stood?" Smacking with each word.

"Y-yes sir! I'm sorry!" James cried.

"Good," Harry said, landing the last terrific SMACK! To the sobbing boy, before he started rubbing his back.

James sobbed for a while, then managed to control himself enough to have Harry help him stand, and then his father hugged him, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry, Dad," James sniffled.

"It's alight. You're forgiven, and your mother and I still love you."

James hugged his father, and buried his dark head in father's chest.

Harry held him for a few more minutes, before saying, "Alright. Go wash up, and wait in here until supper."

James nodded, and quickly went into the bathroom, marveling at how he was forgiven and loved through all his troublemaking.

What do you guys think? It's not my best, but not the worst, by far. Hope you review!


End file.
